Forgiving the mistaken
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Duo makes a mistake and the pilots ignore him. Poor Duo...


Forgiving the mistaken  
  
By Akemi Maxwell  
  
Finally! I will be working on a long fic, so this one will be it for a while.maybe for the exception of short stories. YES! My cousin, Salamon2 is now a writer! Go check him out! Evangelion rules! Read his fic!  
  
11-6-03  
  
~  
  
"You're such an idiot!" Wufei growled, stomping up to his and Duo's shared room.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Duo yelled in frustration as he followed the other pilots into the house.  
  
"You ruined our mission!" Heero mumbled walking up to his room as well.  
  
"We may have to start over from scratch!" Trowa strolled quickly to his and Quatre's shared room.  
  
"We lost the valuable information," Quatre followed Trowa and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I really am!" Duo pounded on their bedroom door. HE pouted and trudged to the kitchen, plopping himself down into a chair. He began to think.  
  
The mission was a failure. They had cornered the enemy base, where valuable information was held, which was surrounded by Leos. Duo was fighting fairly well until he decided to try a new move. He flung his scythe like a boomerang at a line of Leos. He missed terribly and the weapon went smack into the base, blowing it to smithereens as well as the remaining Leos.  
  
"What have I done this time?" Duo sighed pulling his bangs in frustration. Sometimes he wished he could run away and work by himself. Albeit he knew that he couldn't live a few days without his friends.  
  
Duo had been sitting there for an hour before Heero came down for a snack. Duo looked up at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
Heero only closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, rummaging through the fridge, turning his back on Duo.  
  
Duo lowered his eyes onto his hands, which were folded in his lap, like they ere the most interesting things in the world. Heero grabbed an orange and returned to his room without looking back.  
  
An hour later Duo joined Trowa in the hot tub hoping they would somehow bond. They sat silently, for some time, not even looking at each other.  
  
Duo broke the silence, "Trowa-"  
  
"Don't talk to me right now," Trowa spat and got out, leaving Duo all alone.  
  
~  
  
The dinner table was quiet. Duo's eyes shifted to each pilot, hoping to, at least, catch a glimpse of one of them glancing at him. He chewed slowly as his mind shifted thoughts. 'Why are they treating my like this? Don't they know the silent treatment doesn't solve anything?'  
  
Quatre coughed and Duo jumped. Wufei and Heero, who were seated by he, only glanced. That wasn't enough. Duo wanted to talk, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, knowing that no one would reply and join his conversation. He lowered his eyes onto his plate and stopped eating. He wasn't hungry anymore. He felt like crying, like a little girl, his heart was filled with anxiety and longing, which ate him from the inside out.  
  
Heero stared furtively at the braided baka, knowing how Duo must feel. He's seen that look on Duo's face many times, practically everyday. He knew exactly what he must do.  
  
Duo was left sitting alone at the table. After everyone was done eating, they dumping their plates into the sink and left. They just left him sitting there, without saying one word.  
  
~  
  
When it got late in the night, Duo retired to his and Wufei's room. They had to share a room, due to the fact that there were only three beds and nobody dared to share with Heero. He was the kind of his own castle.  
  
Duo wandered to the empty side of the bed and threw back the covers. He was about to plop down when suddenly a hand pushed his butt hard, sending him flying towards the floor. He hit it. Hard.  
  
"I see!" Duo spat, his feelings and pride hurt by Wufei's unkind gesture, "I know when I'm not wanted!"  
  
He stormed out to the room and went on to Quatre and Trowa's. He crept ups at Quatre's side and poked the blonde's nose, "Q, can I bunk in with you guy's for the night?"  
  
Quatre groaned and dazedly blurted, "huh.yeah.whatever."  
  
For assurance, Duo crept to Trowa's side and pled him on the nose, "Trowa, can I knock out here with you guys?"  
  
Trowa yawned and said in his sleep, "Wha-yeah he did."  
  
Duo heard the "yeah" part and with a content smile he tiptoed his way to the foot of the bed and crawled under the covers to the top, resting his head on the intersection of their pillows, "Thanks guys, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Duo," Both replied in unison. Their eyes shot open.  
  
Duo was flung by his neck and the hem of his jammies out the door, and into the hallway, hitting the floor hard. Towa slammed the door. Duo stuck his tongue at the door and stopped his tears as well as himself from marching back in there.  
  
Duo sighed as he dared to enter Heero's room. He poked his head through the door, making sure Heero was asleep, before creeping in. He tiptoed to Heero's side and before he could tap Heero's nose-  
  
"I heard you fighting with Trowa and Quatre," Heero's voice could be heard clear as day.  
  
Duo's blood ran cold. He didn't expect Heero to be awake, "Oh, uh," Duo replied dumbly, before sighing, "I guess there's no room in that bed for me, is there?"  
  
Heero's eyes softened and he patted the empty side of his bed. Duo's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Had Heero forgiven him? Duo smiled and pounced onto the empty side of the bed, throwing the covers over him. He cuddled his back to Heero's for warmth, "I'm very sorry about the mission, Heero, I know how important they are to you."  
  
"I forgive you, Duo, we all make mistakes. That's what being human is about, right?" Heero chuckled, "And besides, I downloaded the information that we came to get before you blew the base up."  
  
Duo's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, looking down at his companion, "You mean to tell me that I was depressed, hurt and yelled at, not to mention beginning thrown around, for no reason all day?! WHY, Heero, WHY!?"  
  
"I just like to mess with ya'!" Heero laughed before Duo's fist came crashing down on his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Duo smiled, nevertheless, and snuggled with his cheeky companion.  
  
~  
  
Quatre poked his head into Heero's room, not sighting Duo all morning. Trowa and Wufei poked their heads in as well. They grew shocked, as they laid eyes on the two sleeping figures in the bed.  
  
Duo and Heero were snuggled up together, smiling contently.  
  
Quatre shut the door and turned to Wufei and Trowa, "We've been fools; treating Duo like a dog because of one mistake, just like ass of his other mishaps. If Heero forgave him, we should too!"  
  
With that, they entered Heero's room and poked Duo awake, "We're sorry, Duo, can you forgive us?"  
  
"Get out," Duo said suddenly.  
  
Quatre and the other two's faces saddened.  
  
"I'm just foolin' ya! Get in here!" Duo chuckled opening the sheets for his comrades. They squeezed in; all with a satisfied look about their faces. They learned something that day; we all must forgive the mistaken.  
  
Owari  
  
~  
  
awww..what a nice fic. 


End file.
